Vagabundo de ojos verdes
by Maria twilighter
Summary: Bella encuentra en un parque a un extraño vagabundo pero se siente atraída hacía el y lo invita a su casa...¿Que ocurrirá cuando se entere de quien es realmente él?
1. Chapter 1

**No seáis muy duras con esta historia vale? Es un poco cursi y muy irreal, pero espero que os guste. **

**Por si hay alguna duda de plagio también esta subida en mi pagina de facebook (pero no terminada) la terminare por aquí.**

**Personajes de S. Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella POV

Soy Bella Swan, la más correcta de mi familia y mi mundo de locos en el que vivo. Mis padres están divorciados y yo vivo con mi padre, Charlie, su nueva mujer, Sue Clearwater, y mis hermanastros, Seth y Leah. Con Seth todo va genial, pero con Leah no me llevo del todo bien...siempre esta refunfuñando por todo. Por suerte ahora todos ellos se encuentran de vacaciones a visitar Europa, y hasta dentro de un mes no regresan.

-¡Bells! ¿Crees que esto me queda bien?- Me preguntó mi amiga Rose mientras se probaba un vestido rojo demasiado corto para mi gusto, claro que a ella le quedaba de maravilla con ese pelo rubio que parece oro y un cuerpo de escándalo...

A diferencia de mi, que tengo el pelo castaño, los ojos achocolatados y una piel muy pálida.

-¡Bella no me ignores! ¿Crees que es mejor el verde?

-Eh...no, es mejor ese rojo- Le dije con una sonrisa, volviendo la vista a mi libro de Romeo y Julieta. Estaba en la casa de Rose, ya que se había empeñado en hacer una fiesta de pijamas y había invitado a todas las huecas sin cerebro del instituto. Yo las odiaba a todas y ellas a mí, pero a Rosalie le caían bien...cosa que nunca entendería...

-¡Deja ese maldito libro que te sabes de memoria y ve a ponerte el vestido azul que elegí para ti!- Me regañó quitándome el libro de las manos y fulminándome con la mirada.

No me quedó de otra que obedecer. Me di una ducha y me puse el vestido de seda azul que Rose había preparado para mí, los zapatos del mismo color, y un poco de maquillaje.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las fiestas...- Me quejé cuando vi el tipo de música que iba a poner. Todo el salón estaba decorado con cojines y sábanas para las invitadas a la fiesta y a mí me parecía algo horrible ¿Por qué Rose seguía esos rituales tan ridículos para poder llevarse bien con esas tontas? Yo prefería tener una sola amiga que miles "amigas" falsas que solo te quieren por dinero.

Sonó el timbre, y Rose fue a abrir. Yo estaba preparada en la barra de bebida que habíamos preparado, dispuesta para servir una copa a quien quisiese. Yo normalmente no tomaba alcohol, pero haría una excepción por esa noche...todo por olvidar el infierno que iba a pasar.

-Rosalie ¡Qué alegría verte!- Dijo la voz que yo más odiaba en el mundo. Tanya Denali.

Desde pequeña me había hecho la vida imposible, pero nunca me importó hasta que decidió acostarse con el hombre que yo amaba, Jacob Black, en mi propia casa y en el cuarto de mi padre. Aún recuerdo la vergüenza que pasé con Charlie ese día en que los vimos en plena acción...Me costó cambiarle el colchón con mi paga y varios meses castigada saliendo solo para la escuela. Nunca supe como consiguieron entrar a mi casa. De eso hacía ya dos años, y aún no se lo había perdonado a ninguno de los dos.

Rosalie me miró apenada, ya que la única pega que le había puesto para no ir a la fiesta era que no quería que Tanya estuviera en ella. Y ahí estaba, caminando hacía mi con ese aire de superioridad que siempre la rodea.

-Hola Swan ¿Me sirves coca-cola?- Dijo y después soltó una carcajada, que fue seguida a coro por las 3 amigas que tenía detrás: Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley y Jane Vulturi, tres autenticas zorras.

-Claro- Sonreí falsamente. Cogí la botella de coca cola y la abrí, pero no para servírsela en un vaso. Le tiré la coca cola encima de su hermoso vestido rosa de zorra barata.

-¡Pero qué haces! ¡Eres una loca!

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a sus perritos falderos limpiarle rápidamente el vestido con algunas servilletas que había en la mesa.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?- Me preguntó Rosalie mirando a Tanya y quedándose verdaderamente seria -¿Estás loca? ¡Una fiesta de pijamas no es para esto!

-Yo solo le pedí coca cola ¡En un vaso! ¡Pero está loca me la echó encima!- Se quejó Tanya con voz de inocente.

-Bella discúlpate- Me ordenó Rosalie.

Miré a mi amiga con los ojos como platos ¿Se ponía de parte de ella? Rosalie más que nadie sabía cuánto había sufrido por culpa de Tanya y por eso me sorprendí ¿No se suponía que era mi amiga?

-No me voy a disculpar- La enfrenté -Lo siento Rosalie pero por ahí no paso, ya veo que has elegido bien tus amistades.

Me fui corriendo de ahí, sin detenerme a escuchar a Rosalie que me llamaba a gritos para que volviera. Unas lágrimas traiciones cayeron por mis mejillas, ahora si que estaba sola y sin mi única mejor amiga ¿Pero cómo pude pensar que Rosalie era distinta de ellas? Ya veía que eran iguales.

Fui a un parque cercano donde sabía que nadie me podría reconocer y para mi suerte estaba desolado. Bueno no del todo, en uno de los bancos había un vagabundo tumbado con el rostro cubierto por una mochila negra y rota por los lados. Se veía que estaba temblando de frío, y es que solo llevaba una fina camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos. Para ser un vagabundo tenía un buen cuerpo...

-¡Pero qué te pasa Bella!- Me reproché a mí misma.

Seguí mirando al pobre hombre, y sentí compasión de él. A lo mejor estaba solo en el mundo, al igual que yo en esos momentos. Me acerqué lentamente y le acaricié un hombro. Estaba helado.

El se removió inquieto y quito la mochila de su rostro. Entonces vi que a demás de un cuerpo de modelo era hermoso, tenía los ojos verdes muy intensos, el pelo cobrizo despeinado y unos labios que parecían ser suaves y dulces...Me pregunté cómo sería probarlos...Moví la cabeza a un lado y a otro alejando ese pensamiento.

-¡Qué quieres!- Me gritó malhumorado.

Y lo siguiente que hice me sorprendió hasta a mí misma.

-¿Quieres pasar esta noche en mi casa? Hace frio y yo también estoy sola. Podemos acompañarnos en esta soledad.

Una parte de mi quería matarme por haber hecho semejante cosa ¿Y si era un pervertido? Pero no rectifiqué mis palabras.

El me miró con una ceja arqueada, supuse que evaluando si estaba de broma o no, pero al no ver ningún atisbo de humor en mi expresión se levantó del banco y esperó a que continuara.

-Bien- Dijo simplemente.

-Perfecto...vamos, estaremos solos.

Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso al instante, ya que él me volvió a mirar como si estuviera loca. Y realmente empezaba a pensar que lo estaba... ¿Pero porque no podía ser feliz, al menos por una noche...? Nadie tenía porque enterarse.


	2. capitulo 2

**VAGABUNDO DE OJOS VERDES**

**Capítulo 2**

**Si en el cap anterior pensasteis que Bella estaba loca en este no se que pensareis de ella O.o Ya dije que la historia es muy irreal y cursi...**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios :)**

* * *

Bella POV

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- Le pregunté en cuanto entremos a mi casa, tratando de ser amable.

-De acuerdo.

Fui a la cocina y cogí una de las cervezas de Charlie, afortunadamente siempre había se sobra y no echaría en falta una...

Se la entregué al vagabundo desconocido y le indiqué que se sentara en el sofá, cosa que hizo gustoso. Supuse que el banco debía ser incómodo y que mi sofá sería el cielo para él. Yo me senté a su lado y esperé a que dijera algo.

-Gracias...Pero... ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo? Desde hace mucho nadie se porta bien conmigo.

-El mundo es cruel -Asentí -¡Oh, por cierto, soy Isabella Swan! Pero puedes llamarme Bella -Le tendí la mano.

-Tú nombre no te hace justicia- Dijo estrechando mi mano y después besándola -Eres más que bella.

Sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían con sus palabras.

-¿No estás acostumbrada a recibir halagos, verdad?

-Estoy acostumbrada a todo lo contrario -Bromeé, pero a él pareció afectarle y me miró entre curioso y enfadado -Verás es que...

Le conté lo de Tanya y las tres arpías sin omitir ningún detalle. Sabía que probablemente nunca vería más a ese guapo vagabundo de ojos verdes y por eso no me importó confesar que siempre me habían hecho la vida imposible y que mi mejor amiga acababa de traicionarme.

-¿Cómo llegaste tu a vivir en la calle?- Pregunté curiosa, pero me arrepentí al ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro -Disculpa, yo no quería...

-Tranquila, no me molesta tu pregunta. Me molesta que fui un idiota con mi familia -Hizo una pausa y al cabo de un minuto continuó hablando -Me enamoré de una chica, Renata es su nombre, y aunque mi familia me advirtió de que era una mala mujer no les hice caso. Traté mal a mi madre y me casé con Renata, que tiempo después me quitó todas mis posesiones y me dejó en la calle como si fuera un perro. Llevo 2 meses vagando por todos sitios sin poder acercarme a la casa de mis padres por miedo a su rechazo, hasta que llegué aquí y encontré un ángel -Me miró significativamente y mi sonrojo aumentó de intensidad.

-Esa chica pagará- Le aseguré -Y si quieres yo te ayudo con tus padres, hasta dentro de unas semanas no regresa mi familia y...no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Se bebió la cerveza de un trago.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunté apenada por no preguntarlo antes.

-Un poco- Reconoció -Pero no quiero que te molestes más por mí.

-Oye y... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward, solo Edward.

Fui a la cocina y miré las sobras que había en el frigo. Un poco de pescado sería perfecto. Saqué el plato con la trucha que días antes le había preparado a Charlie y que no se había terminado, y la metí al microondas varios minutos para calentar.

Me sobresalté al sentir dos manos a mi espalda, y me puse más nerviosa aún al ver que se trataba de Edward.

-Shh Relájate- Me susurró al oído mientras me acariciaba la espalda pero solo pasó el efecto contrario.

Iba a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de su toque cuando el sonido del microondas nos sobresaltó a ambos.

-¡El pescado ya está!- Exclamé sacando el plato y entregándoselo a Edward -Disfrútalo.

El sonrió divertido al sentir el tono nervioso en mi voz pero no dijo nada. Se llevó el plato al salón y allí se comió la trucha con muchas ganas. Se notaba que hacía meses que no comía algo sano. Por un momento me imaginé esos labios recorriendo mi cuerpo con esa ansia con el que se comía el pescado...pero alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente sintiéndome una pervertida ¿Pero que me pasaba? Tanto escuchar a Rosalie hablando de todos los hombres con los que pasaba las noches me había vuelto una enferma mental.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Me preguntó Edward al darse cuenta de que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-¡Nada, nada! ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? ¡No pasa nada!- Dije con una risita nerviosa.

Dejó el plato en la mesa que había al lado del sofá y se acercó peligrosamente hasta que quedé retenida entre su cuerpo y el sofá. Me pregunté cómo podía tener ese cuerpo si era un vagabundo, pero a lo mejor robaba comida o hacía ejercicio en sus ratos libres...que debía ser siempre. Dejé de pensar en cuanto sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con fiereza y sus manos pasaban por debajo de mi vestido hasta quitármelo de un tirón. Su mugrienta ropa tampoco tardó en desaparecer, y simplemente disfrutemos la noche. Era una locura, pero con cada caricia y cada beso por su parte me sentía más en libertad...

Al despertar al día siguiente me di cuenta de la locura que había cometido la noche anterior y que ni siquiera nos habíamos protegido...Pero sentía a gusto entre los fuertes brazos que me rodeaban, por desgracia no todo podía ser perfecto y el timbre de la puerta me lo demostró.

-¡Mierda!- Gemí levantándome de inmediato y tapándome con la camisa de Edward -Vamos arriba ¡Rápido!- Le ordené despertándolo sobresaltado, y deleitándome con su cuerpo desnudo en mi sofá...Moví la cabeza ambos lados para quitarme lo que había pasado por la noche de la cabeza, porque no podría controlarme y tenía visita.

Edward obedeció con una carcajada silenciosa y después de recoger toda su ropa me siguió hasta arriba. Yo me metí al cuarto de baño para ponerme ropa interior y un pijama y bajé a ver quién era el que había arruinado mi momento feliz.

-¿Rosalie? - Pregunté extrañada. Se veía con los ojos llorosos y tenía un pañuelo en las manos.

-¡Bella me siento fatal!- Me dijo dándome un abrazo -Anoche fui una mala amiga. Pero te aseguró que cancelé la fiesta de inmediato y que las eché a todas a patadas. Quise venir a disculparme pero supuse que estarías demasiado cabreada como para recibirme y...yo...Lo siento.

-Tranquila Rose, te perdono- Le dije con sinceridad. Estaba agradecida porque no hubiera aparecido en mitad de la noche...

Pero mi amiga era demasiado suspicaz y se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo en el momento en que no me quitaba del marco de la puerta para que no pasara.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que tienes algún tío ahí escondido?- Soltó una carcajada.

Yo me reí con ella para intentar disimular, pero mi risa era demasiado nerviosa y me descubrió al instante ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mala mentirosa?

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿A quién tienes ahí?

Me quitó de un empujón y se adentró a la casa. Yo me encogí de hombros resignada y cerré la puerta.


	3. capítulo 3

**VAGABUNDO DE OJOS VERDES**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Bella POV

Rosalie observó asombrada y el vestido que yo me había puesto la noche anterior tirado en una esquina de la habitación...Y yo me arrepentí de no haberlo recogido antes.

-Bella... ¿Te encontraste mal anoche y te emborrachaste hasta el punto de no saber lo que hacías? ¿O es que te encontraste enferma y acudiste al primer tío que se te cruzó en el camino? - Me dijo tocándome la frente preocupada.

-¡Rosalie estoy perfectamente!- Me quejé -¿Acaso tu nunca has tenido una noche de locura?

-Sí pero...yo soy yo, y tú eres tú. Hasta pensaba que eras virgen...

-¡Oh, por favor! No voy a hablar de mi vida privada contigo- Dije poniéndome roja por la vergüenza -¿Has venido a criticarme o a disculparte?

-¡Disculparme, por supuesto!- Exclamó mientras seguía inspeccionándolo todo con la mirada -Quiero conocerlo ¿Dónde está? Y lo más importante... ¿Desde cuándo pasáis noches como esta?

-¡Lo siento pero no te voy a decir quién es! Solo ha sido una noche y...no creo que vuelva a repetirse. Por favor vete, que te perdone no significa que puedas meterte en mi vida cada vez que quieras.

-Pero Bella...somos amigas -Dijo tratando de simular una sonrisa.

-Estoy empezando a dudarlo- Murmuré con un tono de voz muy bajo, pero probablemente me escuchó.

Ella asintió tristemente con la mirada y después de darme un beso en la mejilla como gesto de que podía contar con ella, se retiró de mi casa. Me dolía en el alma tratar así a Rosalie, pero no quería que cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad quisiera controlarlo todo de mi vida y me arruinara el momento como tantas otras veces.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿Te has vuelto a pelear con ella?

-No importa lo que haya pasado -Dije quitándole importancia al asunto -¿Quieres darte una ducha?

Asintió formando una sonrisa en sus labios pero con una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos.

Le mostré donde estaba el baño y le entregué unas ropas de Charlie que le servirían aunque le estuviesen grandes. Me fui a mi cuarto a esperar a que terminara mientras leía un libro, Romeo y Julieta, y pensaba en la mala suerte que habían tenido ambos por amarse. Todas las circunstancias se habían puesto en contra de ellos, de forma que no pudieron tener su final feliz ¿Tendría yo el mío alguna vez? Lo dudaba.

En cuanto Edward me avisó de que había terminado, yo fui la siguiente en ir a ducharme. El agua pura y limpia sobre mi cuerpo fue como un relajante que necesitaba con desesperación ¿Por qué necesitaba la ayuda de un desconocido y ni siquiera podía confiar en mi amiga? Bueno, aunque la hubiera perdonado mi amiga me había demostrado que no podía llamarla así. Me sentía fuera de lugar en el mundo, como si todos huyeran de mi asustados, todos menos ese vagabundo desconocido de los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto en mi vida.

Al acabar de ducharme me puse una camiseta roja muy simple, con unos vaqueros oscuros y las deportivas viejas y gastadas que usaba siempre. Me sequé el pelo con el secador y lo peine un poco, pero sin importarme mucho por la imagen que debía dar, ¿Qué importaba? De todas formas yo nunca iba a ser tan hermosa como Rosalie hiciera lo que hiciera ¿Y desde cuando me importaba a mí lo que pensasen los demás? No entendía que me estaba pasando.

Si algo tenía claro después de esa ducha relajante, es que Edward debía irse de mi casa cuanto antes ¿Qué sabía yo si era algún depravado o un ladrón que me estaba engañando? No debía haberlo metido a mi casa por muy sola que me sintiese. Había sido una completa irresponsabilidad.

Encontré a Edward sentado en el sofá, que ya no tenía la funda característica que lo representaba. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y lo miré con duda durante unos segundos hasta que respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa.

-He metido la funda en la lavadora, supuse que después lo ibas a hacer tu...y no quiero ser más molestia para ti- Dijo bajando la mirada -Bueno...creo ya debo irme. Gracias por tu ayuda... ¿Te importa si me quedo la ropa por un tiempo? Te la devolveré...te lo prometo.

-No te preocupes, Charlie no la va a echar de menos- Susurré sin saber que más decirle -¿Y a dónde vas a ir?- Era una pregunta estúpida porque ya sabía la respuesta, pero la primera que se me había venido a la mente.

-Estoy acostumbrado ahora a que mi casa sea la calle, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-De acuerdo, pues...cuídate. Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que...puedes contar conmigo- Dije con sinceridad.

-Gracias- Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta donde estaba yo para darme un suave beso en los labios como despedida -Pero eres tú la que debería cuidarse, no dejes que nadie te ofenda Bella, eres mucho más valiosa que todas esas niñas ricas que solo piensan en sí mismas.

Asentí sin decir nada más y lo observé mientras se iba a paso rápido por la puerta de mi casa ¿Volvería a verlo alguna vez?

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, no he podido hacerlo. **

**Gracias a todas las que leéis mis historias :)**

**feliz año nuevo! **


	4. Capítulo 4

**VAGABUNDO DE OJOS VERDES**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Bella POV

Mis padres regresaron un mes después con regalos y anécdotas que contarme, y aunque decían que estaba cambiada no sospecharon nada de porque podría ser. Si mi padre se hubiera enterado no hubiera dudado en ir a matar a Edward con sus propias manos.

La vida siguió normal para mí durante varios meses sin tener noticias del adorable y guapo vagabundo de ojos verdes que me había tratado mejor que muchas personas en toda mi vida. Suponía que él estaría en un sitio muy lejano durmiendo bajo las calles y refugiándose de la lluvia con su simple mochila...y se me removía la conciencia ¿Debería haberlo ayudado a encontrar a su familia? Era una idea de locos ya que no lo conocía de nada pero no podía evitar sentirme culpable de que él siguiera sin un rumbo fijo por la vida...

Ya había terminado mi último año de instituto y me encontraba eligiendo una universidad a la que ir después del verano, la más probable que aceptaría era una de literatura en la provincia de Phoenix por el motivo de que era un sitio muy soleado, aunque estaría lejos de mi familia. Rosalie, que después de muchos intentos había logrado volver a ganar mi confianza, prefería estudiar en una de Alaska, donde casi todo el año había nieve y frío, que era lo que a ella le encantaba.

-Estoy triste ¿Sabes? Me voy a ir a la universidad y aún no he encontrado el amor...porque todos los novios que he tenido han sido unos cerdos ¿Estás segura de que ese vagabundo tuyo del que me hablaste no tiene ningún hermano?- Preguntó por millonésima vez, y yo me arrepentí de haberle contado la historia.

Estábamos en una pequeña cafetería de Forks, conversando sobre cosas insustanciales y tomando café con leche.

-¡No sé nada de él, Rose! Solo fue una noche -Aseguré moviendo la cucharita en mi taza, para mezclar bien el azúcar -Ya casi ni lo recuerdo -Mentí descaradamente y obviamente lo hacía tan mal que Rosalie no me creyó.

No dijo nada, simplemente asintió con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa irónica.

Me dediqué a ver la televisión antigua que había en una parte alta del fondo de la cafetería mientras ignoraba a Rosalie. Estaban hablando de una diseñadora que estaba triunfando desde hacía poco, y salían varios modelos de cuerpos esculturales con sus diseños. La diseñadora salió muy emocionada hablando en la pantalla y tenía pinta de duende. Se veía que tenía el pelo negro cortado en distintas direcciones y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras ella hablaba de que había cumplido su sueño y que debía agradecérselo principalmente al chico más importante de su vida. Pero en cuanto él apareció en pantalla mi sonrisa se borró como por arte de magia.

¡Y yo que estaba preocupada por cual había podido ser su destino!

-¿Qué miras tanto?- Preguntó Rosalie girándose para buscar que era lo que había llamado mi atención.

-Es él- Susurré -Parece que esa es su novia.

-¡Oh...dios mío...!-Exclamó Rosalie examinando mi expresión -¿Estás bien? Bueno...tú lo dejaste escapar, es obvio que se fuera con otra... ¡Pero tú eres más guapa!

-¡Rosalie no estoy enamorada de él! Ni me duele que esté con otra ¿De acuerdo?- No era del todo mentira, estaba contenta de que hubiera encontrado una forma de salir de la vida en la calle que llevaba... -Solo estoy...un poco intrigada ¿Cómo ha pasado de ser un vagabundo a...hacerse novio de esa?

-Podríamos investigar...- Sugirió Rosalie -Ese desfile es en Londres y durará varios días más...y ahora que no tenemos instituto...

-¿Y de dónde quieres que me saque el dinero? ¿Pretendes que le diga a Charlie: "papi, quiero dinero para ir a buscar al sexy vagabundo de ojos verdes con el que me acosté mientras tú estabas de viaje..."

-¡No seas exagerada!- Me recriminó Rosalie -Yo te pagaré el viaje...en parte me siento culpable porque lo dejaras ir...- Hizo una pausa con escepticismo -Entonces ¿Partimos mañana?

Por una parte estaba deseando de decir que sí e ir con Rosalie a investigar porque su vida había cambiado en apenas unos meses...pero por otra no quería abusar de mi amiga. Y tampoco quería que Edward se incomodara con mi presencia en el desfile de su novia. Rosalie veía la duda en mi mirada, pero sabía perfectamente cómo convencerme.

-De un triste vagabundo a novio de una niñita diseñadora...- Suspiró con demasiado dramatismo -Bueno, tendré que ir sola a investigar.

-¡De acuerdo, partimos hacia Londres Mañana!- Dije por fin. -Supongo que la novia no tiene porque enterarse de lo que pasó.

Rosalie soltó una risita siniestra mientras terminaba de tomarse su café. Sería un viaje muy largo...y sin duda al regresar tendría anécdotas que contar...

* * *

Será un viaje interesante ¿No? Gracias por vuestros comentarios :) aquí tenéis el cap y espero que os haya gustado.


	5. Capítulo 5

**VAGABUNDO DE OJOS VERDES**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Bella POV

Todavía recordaba como se había tomado Charlie que Rosalie y yo nos íbamos de viaje por vacaciones. Al principio me había asustado su reacción, pero pronto se alegró de la noticia e incluso no fue necesario que Rosalie me pagara el viaje ya que lo hizo él. Susurró un "pasadlo bien" en el aeropuerto y se despidió de nosotras con la mano. Sue pareció comprender que había algo que no queríamos contar, pero prefirió callarse y se lo agradecí. Por otra parte, Seth y Leah me pidieron que echara muchas fotos y les comprase regalos de Londres, además de autógrafos si veíamos a alguien famoso.

Rosalie tuvo menos problema para convencer a sus padres. Por suerte a ella casi nunca le negaban nada ni hacían preguntas indiscretas y eso nos vino bien a ambas.

Ahora estábamos en mi habitación del hotel de 5 estrellas en el que nos íbamos a alojar durante la semana que estuviéramos ahí. Lo había escogido Rosalie, y casualmente estaba enfrente del lugar donde se celebraba el desfile de modas. Ella se iba a quedar en la habitación de enfrente, pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar en la mía para cotillear la calle.

-¡Desde aquí podremos ver a todos los famosos!- Exclamó Rosalie emocionada -Y a tu enamorado vagabundo, por supuesto ¡Oh, dios mío!- Exclamó de repente, sobresaltándome. -Me he enamorado.

Dirigí mi vista hacía donde iba la suya, y me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a un muchacho de pelo negro y con un cuerpo de escándalo. Estábamos en el 3 piso del hotel, por lo que podíamos observarlo a la perfección. El chico estaba bastante bien...pero no se comparaba con Edward.

-Parece ser el guardia de seguridad- Siguió hablando Rosalie -A lo mejor si se lo pido de buena manera puede colarnos dentro...- Dijo con voz soñadora.

-No quiero ni imaginarme de que manera planeas pedírselo -Bromeé con una carcajada -Oye... ¿No crees que exageramos un poco? No quiero causarle problemas a Edward con su novia...solo he aceptado venir por curiosidad.

-¡Oh...eh...sí, claro!- Dijo Rosalie poniéndose nerviosa de repente. Sentía que me ocultaba algo, pero preferí no entrar en detalles.

Me alejé de la ventana y me tumbé en la cama con mi libro de Romeo y Julieta mientras ella seguía observando a su próxima conquista. Pero realmente no fui capaz de concentrarme en la lectura ¿Cómo le sentaría a Edward verme de nuevo después de tantos meses? Lo más probable era que hubiera preferido olvidarme junto con esa época mala que vivió...

-Bella...- Empezó a hablar Rosalie. Parecía estar procesando sus palabras -Si ese vagabundo tuyo realmente no tuviera novia y todo hubiese sido una confusión... ¿Le darías una oportunidad?

-Es poco probable, pero le preguntaría el motivo por el que su vida ha cambiado tanto... ¿Y por qué me dices eso ahora?

-Cosas mías...- Murmuró Rosalie simulando una sonrisa. Definitivamente me ocultaba algo.

Poco a poco muchas personas fueron llegando al edificio de enfrente y Rosalie los observaba uno a uno con detenimiento mientras yo leía. Según me contaba la mayoría eran unos ricachones creídos que no veían más allá de sí mismos, otros pocos parecían más humildes.

-Creo que ya podemos ir- Dije yo cuando vi que el ambiente había mejorado mucho -Tu distraes al guardia y yo me cuelo ¿Hacemos eso?

-No...Ese tipo de guardias no se dejan engañar tan fácilmente. Yo tengo otro plan ¡Vamos a hacernos pasar por modelos! Será maravilloso...a lo mejor es esa mi verdadera vocación.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Pretendes que me caiga en el escenario o algo? ¡No pienso hacer eso!

Puso un puchero al cual no pude negarme ¡Eso era jugar sucio! Pero nadie podía decirle que no cuando hacía eso...

Finalmente, después de que yo tratara de discutir sobre el plan, en vano por supuesto, salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a hablar con el guardia, simulando ser modelos perdidas que no sabíamos por donde se entraba. Esperaba que se lo creyera ¿Se suponía que teníamos que comportarnos como modelos estúpidas sin cerebro? A lo mejor así nos dejaba pasar...

-¡Disculpe, señor!- Gritó Rosalie, llamando la atención del chico. Debía admitir que de cerca estaba mucho mejor que por la ventana del hotel...y me di cuenta de que mi amiga estaba pensando lo mismo -Somos modelos ¡Pero no sabemos por donde entrar!

-¿Creéis que soy idiota?- Dijo el chico soltando una carcajada. Me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a Rosalie embobado -Las modelos entran por la otra puerta, y va un coche privado a por ellas. Pero por ser tan guapa te dejaré entrar...eso sí, me debes una cita.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Rosalie sin dudarlo -Cuando quieras...me alojo en ese hotel- Le guiñó un ojo mientras señalaba el lugar -La habitación 302 de la tercera planta.

-¡Rosalie!- La regañé por estar ligando en esos momentos- Hola...eh...soy Bella. Y ella Rosalie, no le hagas caso pero...eh... ¿En serio me dejarás entrar?

-Hola Bella y ya os he dicho que sí, supongo que no importará que haya dos modelos más ¡Porque tendréis que simular que lo sois! Me haré el idiota...y listo. De todas formas el jefe me tiene por uno.

-¿Tu jefe es Edward?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Sí- Dijo con simpleza Emmett -¡Vamos, pasad e ir a la zona de vestuarios. Está tres pasillos a la derecha...y no me hagáis arrepentirme de esto.

Abrió la puerta con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo y nos dejó entrar a Rose y a mí al lugar. Sería una noche demasiado larga ¿Modelo? ¿En serio? Me arrepentía del momento en que Rosalie me había convencido para esa locura del viaje...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)

Trataré de actualizar más a menudo :/ siento la tardanza


	6. Capítulo 6

**VAGABUNDO DE OJOS VERDES**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Seguimos la dirección que Emmett nos había indicado y llegamos hasta un camerino en el cual había cinco modelos y estilistas arreglándoles el pelo o directamente ayudándolas a vestirse ¿En serio me tendría que poner uno de esos vestidos que siempre había odiado ver en la tele? Iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras?- Preguntó una mujer con el rostro en forma de corazón, que parecía de unos treinta o cuarenta años, y que se conservaba muy bien. Tenía el pelo color caramelo, y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso que yo había visto antes pero no deducía donde. Llevaba puesto un traje elegante de color canela.

-Eh...hola señora Cullen- Empezó Rosalie un tanto nerviosa -Somos modelos y nos hemos perdido.

La mujer nos miró con una ceja arqueada y automáticamente negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible, las 15 modelos están distribuidas en los 3 distintos camerinos que hay. No quiero ser grosera pero es mejor que os marchéis o mi hija Alice me matará.

-¡Señora, déjeme hablar con usted en privado! Por favor...lo entenderá todo- Casi suplicó mi amiga.

La mujer asintió no muy convencida, y después de darle una orden que no llegué a escuchar a una adolescente, que parecía ser incluso más joven que yo, se fue con Rosalie a hablar en privado. Yo iba a ir con ellas, pero la mirada que mi amiga me lanzó me hizo desistir de inmediato ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Es que Rosalie se había vuelto loca por completo?

Unos minutos más tarde ambas regresaron y para mi sorpresa la señora no parecía demasiado enfadada.

-Melanie ¡Arregla a estas dos chicas rápido! Son modelos que se han perdido -Dijo Esme pareciendo más apresurada aún que antes -¡Vamos, es una urgencia!

Miré a Rosalie con clara duda en mi mirada, pero ella me ignoró y sonrió ampliamente ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

No me dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, puesto que en menos de un segundo tenía a la tal Melanie arrastrándome hacia una silla de plástico para jugar conmigo a echarme maquillaje y arreglarme como si fuera una barbie. De vez en cuando se iba con Rosalie, pero no tardó en ordenar a otro chico que se ocupara de ella y volvió a mí.

Después de no sé cuantos minutos de infierno me ayudó a colocarme un vestido azul, que por suerte se ataba con botones por la parte de atrás y no me afectó al maquillaje. Era un vestido muy ajustado y demasiado corto en mi opinión, pero no me quedaba tan mal. Para complementarlo me puse unos grandes tacones del mismo color.

Melanie me dejó unos segundos mirarme al espejo para que examinara su trabajo y la verdad es que no me reconocía a mí misma. Tenía las proporciones justas de maquillaje, sin parecer demasiado pálida pero tampoco exagerado. Mi pelo, ahora totalmente liso y suave, caía suelto a través de mis hombros de forma natural.

-Estás muy guapa- Me susurró Rosalie mirándome con verdadera admiración -A tu vagabundo se le saldrán los ojos.

Ella llevaba una coleta alta en el pelo que aunque parecía imposible resaltaba aun más su increíble belleza. Ella no había necesitado a penas maquillaje, puesto que su belleza era más obvia. Tenía puesto un vestido parecido al mío pero en color verde y con lentejuelas en los filos.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo como Esme entraba al camerino y susurraba algo al oído de Melanie, como hacia un rato había hecho. Después me sonrió con afecto y se fue.

-¿Qué le has dicho a la señora?- Pregunté una vez nos dirigíamos hacia la pasarela. Acababa de recordar ese tema.

-Que ibas a recuperar al amor de tu vida que casualmente es su hijo...y claro, no dudó en aceptar en cuanto le dije que...le brindaste tus servicios como ciudadana- Dijo con doble sentido.

-¡Idiota, le has dicho lo que pasó con él!- Me paré bruscamente mientras gritaba eso.

Melanie me miró con los ojos como platos, pero decidió no añadir nada. Simplemente volvió a sujetarme de un brazo para obligarme a continuar.

-¡No, no estoy tan loca! Le he dicho que lo ayudaste...nada más...

-¿Cómo has sabido que era su madre? Espera un momento...Antes la has llamado Cullen... ¿No es ese el apellido de la diseñadora, esa que parece una duende?

-Sí...bueno...- Rosalie estaba tensa por una vez en su vida, aunque también parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír -Ya te dije que iba a investigar...descubrí que en realidad tu vagabundo está soltero y la diseñadora es su hermana. Si te lo decía no aceptarías venir por lo que...¡Fue un pequeño secreto!- La asesiné con la mirada ¿Un pequeño secreto? ¿¡Había estado con los remordimientos de arruinar la vida de Edward y ahora resulta que era un pequeño secreto!? -Vamos...no seas mala, gracias a mi volverás a verlo.

-¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! Te mato- Amenacé.

-¡Chicas por favor no os peléis!- Suplicó Melanie -Ya estamos aquí...- Estábamos justo detrás de una puerta de madera corredera como las que tenían los japoneses. -Tenéis que ir de una en una ¿Vale? Primero sale una, después la otra, y finalmente las dos ¿Entendéis? la señora Esme me ha pedido que sea así aunque no es el procedimiento habitual.

Asentí con la mirada a la pobre chica que parecía no saber dónde meterse en esos momentos. Por una parte quería matar a Rosalie por haberme engañado, pero por otra suponía que era mejor esperar a que estuviéramos solas.

-¿Quién primera?- Preguntó Melanie.

-Yo- Dije con un tono de voz demasiado desagradable que pareció asustar a la pobre.

Ella asintió con lentitud y abrió la puerta corredera para que pasara por ella. Detrás había una simple cortina en la que aguardaban varias modelos que me miraban con mala cara ¿Acabaría de fastidiar su desfile?

Salí a través de la cortina para enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba. Estaba sonando una canción algo extraña que no había oído nunca, como si fuera una melodía de piano, pero que resultaba agradable y me relajó un poco.

La pasarela era más larga de lo que pensaba y el miedo había tenido por la locura que iba a cometer aumentó en esos momentos. Caminé con lentitud mirando al frente, sin atreverme a dirigir mi vista a los lados y tener que encontrarme con Edward ya que me pondría nerviosa y probablemente tropezaría. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con tonos alegres pero elegantes, como si quisiera dar la sensación de una zona hogareña, y eso me gustaba. Unas luces que procedían de las esquinas iluminaban especialmente la zona en la que yo estaba, por lo que todos me verían perfectamente si hacía el ridículo.

Cuando llegué al final me permití a mi misma sonreír, ya que había logrado superar al menos una parte. Relajé un poco mi postura tensa, ya que no quería arruinar el desfile por completo, y me atreví a mirar a los lados.

Había varios hombres sentados en sillas tanto a mi izquierda como a mi derecha, aunque no reconocía a ninguno de ellos. Debían ser los estúpidos críticos de la moda, y probablemente yo me llevara bastantes insultos por lo tensa que estaba. Más alejados de esos hombres había otras personas de pie que también me observaban fijamente y unos cuantos fotógrafos que no cesaban de echar fotos. Entre ellos la que había descubierto que era la hermana de Edward, me miraba entre divertida y algo extrañada ¿Le habría dicho su madre quien era yo? Busqué por más sitios del lugar pero Edward no estaba ahí. Finalmente decidí dar la vuelta y regresar hacia donde estaban Rosalie y Melanie.

Era el turno de mi amiga...al menos Edward no me había visto, aunque yo si había deseado verlo a él. Aunque aún no había acabado mi parte del desfile.


	7. Capítulo 7

**VAGABUNDO DE OJOS VERDES**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Rosalie salió al escenario con su andar de diosa divina, cosa que envidié. Cuando nos tocó juntas no pude evitar volver a observar a todos los allí presentes, pero ya ni siquiera encontré a la hermana de Edward ¿No se suponía que si era la diseñadora debía estar ahí para vigilar que todo saliera bien?

-¡Hemos estado fabulosas!- Exclamó Rosalie -Creo que esta es mi verdadera vocación.

Solté una carcajada, aunque eso era cierto. Ella había nacido para triunfar en el ámbito de la moda y la televisión. Aún me duraba el enfado, pero en cierto modo ya estaba asumiendo lo que pasaba.

Melanie nos llevó de vuelta al vestuario, ya que debíamos cambiarnos de ropa para volver a salir. Pero yo no estaba por la labor ¿Cómo podría estar tranquila sabiendo que vería a Edward en cualquier momento? Justo antes de entrar al vestuario escuchemos una voz como de campanillas, y automáticamente Melanie se puso nerviosa.

-Vale, estamos en descanso. La primera ronda ha ido muy bien...

Cuando entremos me di cuenta de que había sido la hermana de Edward la que había hablado, y comprendí la reacción de Melanie. No es que Alice pareciera una jefa muy dura, pero era la jefa al fin y al cabo.

-¡Pero si algunas ni hemos podido salir!- Se quejó una modelo. Me pregunté porque trataba a Alice con tanta confianza, ya que el resto parecía tenerle miedo -Ya te dije que debíamos haber grabado la música, ¡No dejar que ese estúpido tocara en directo!

Era una chica muy alta con el pelo negro. Llevaba puesto un traje color granate que le llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas. Cuando se giró para mirarnos a mí y a Rosalie vi que sus ojos eran de un verde impresionante. Por su expresión me di cuenta de que si hubiera sido por ella Rose y yo hubiéramos muerto.

-¡No vuelvas a decir esto!- Le dijo Alice totalmente enfadada. De repente comprendí el miedo que le tenían las demás, ya que en esos momentos yo también lo estaba sintiendo -¡Que seas mi prima no te da derecho a tratar de mandar sobre mí! ¡Y mucho menos meterte con mi hermano! Te lo estoy avisando, Charlotte, no vuelvas a decir nada de Edward.

-¡Es que es un maldito inútil!

De repente todo el miedo que había sentido hacia Alice se convirtió en furia ¿Quién se creía que era esa para meterse con Edward? Si ni hubiera sido porque Rosalie me conocía bastante bien y me sujetó del brazo me hubiera abalanzado hacia ella para matarla. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi reacción, puesto que me miró con burla.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Ni siquiera eres modelo! Alice es una infiltrada, llama a la policía ahora mismo.

-Melanie acompaña a mi prima a la salida- Dijo Alice acercándose a mí y tratando de calmarme a su vez -Y si no coopera llama a Emmett, él sabrá que hacer. Este es mi trabajo, tú solo una modelo sustituible. Y a mí nadie me dice que hacer.

Mientras Melanie cumplía con su deber Alice me miró, de nuevo extrañada, examinando mi rostro con detenimiento, como si buscara algo en él. Entonces frunció el ceño al no deducir nada. Cuando apartó su vista de mi se acercó a una mesa y cogió unas llaves.

-Vosotras dos venís conmigo- Lo dijo con tono severo, pero era tanta la rabia que tenía en esos momentos que asentí sin miedo y la seguí.

Nos llevó por unos pasillos hasta entrar a una sala que parecía ser la de la limpieza. Una vez que estuvimos las tres dentro cerró la puerta con llave y encendió una luz pulsando un interruptor. La habitación estaba llena de productos y aparatos, pero todos colocados y perfectamente ordenados en cada sitio que correspondía.

-Debo admitir que nunca se me habían infiltrado modelos falsas, y obviamente Emmett nunca antes lo había permitido. Aunque claro, ve a una mujer guapa y se le van los ojos...- Parecía hablar más para sí misma que para nosotros. Entonces su vista se clavó en mí -Me caes bien, pero no comprendo que haces aquí. Puedo entender que ella...- Señaló a Rosalie mientras hablaba -...quiera ser modelo, pero tú no parecías convencida en el escenario. Incluso creo que buscabas a alguien.

-Es una historia un poco larga- Dijo Rosalie, aunque yo la fulminé con la mirada -Yo puedo explicártelo...pero...Bella debe ocuparse de un asunto -Dijo Rosalie con doble sentido -Por cierto, me encanta este vestido ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Rodé los ojos ante la poca importancia que le daba Rosalie al asunto ¡Todo ese lío en el que nos habíamos metido era por su culpa!

-¡No, no debo ocuparme de nada! ¡Ni tampoco hay que contar nada!- Exclamé totalmente colorada. No me alegraba la idea de que toda la familia de Edward supiera lo que había pasado -Lo siento, ¿Nos dejas salir? No volveremos a molestar.

-¡Bella si no le decimos la verdad no nos ir nunca!- Dijo Rosalie -Bella tiene un asunto pendiente con...tu hermano. Está embarazada de él, y debe decírselo.

Miré a Rosalie escandalizada ¿Pero que hacía? Lo estaba empeorando todo. Ella me miró con cara "es necesario para que lo encuentres" y yo quise matarla en ese mismo instante. No seguiría su juego de nuevo, ya estaba cansada de tanta mentira.

-Tuvieron una noche fugaz y...pasó esto- Dijo Rosalie con fingido horror -Necesita ver a Edward.

Alice creyó a Rosalie, que era una buena mentirosa, y por mi cara de espanto no dudo de su palabra. Entonces se puso a dar saltitos emocionada, y me abrazó de forma que me sorprendió.

-¡No tenía ni idea de que Edward hubiera estado con alguien! Desde que...desde hace mucho tiempo no había estado con ninguna mujer ¡Esto es maravilloso! Ahora entiendo tu reacción de antes...voy a llevarte con él, debes decirle del bebé cuanto antes.

-¡No, no! Espera Alice...yo...- Rosalie me interrumpió antes de que dijera la verdad.

-Bella...tu bebe merece un papa. Ya verás como Edward se alegra con la noticia- Su rostro expresaba tanta inocencia que si no hubiera sido por que sabía perfectamente la verdad le hubiera creído.

La mataría cuando estuviéramos solas, sin duda que lo haría.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :) en el siguiente tendréis lo que tanto esperáis...**

**De nuevo perdón por la tardanza, me ha costado escribir este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leéis :)**


	8. capítulo 8

**VAGABUNDO DE OJOS VERDES**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

BELLA POV

Alice me llevó a través de algunos pasillos hasta que quedemos justo en frente de una puerta plateada. Me indicó con un gesto que la abriera. Me sentí culpable por haberla engañado, demasiado culpable.

Finalmente abrí la puerta y me fije en que Edward estaba sentado sobre una silla para un piano, pero no tocaba nada. El instrumento tenía un micro a su lado, aunque en esos momentos parecía desconectado, que supuse que era para que la música pudiese escucharse en la zona de la pasarela.

-Alice...ya te he dicho que no tocaré delante de esa gente estúpida.

Se giró hacia nosotros con una expresión algo enfadada, pero una sonrisa de alegría se formó en su rostro en cuanto me vio a mí. Estaba mucho más arreglado que cuando lo conocí, pero su belleza de dios griego era la misma y en sus ojos podía verse la misma humildad. Iba vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros, y eso le daba aún más atractivo.

-Hola Edward- Susurré comiéndomelo con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Nunca en mi vida había visto a un hombre tan extremadamente sexy. Y yo que pensaba que lo había olvidado...me encontraba en esos momentos agradeciendo internamente a Rosalie por haberme obligado a ir allí.

No pude evitarlo más y me acerqué corriendo hasta él para darle un abrazo. Se levantó de la silla y me estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos, mientras con sus suaves labios dejaba algunos besos sobre mi pelo.

-Eh...solo venía a decirte que pondré uno de los CDs que me grabaste...te doy el día libre...tienes cosas que hacer.

Pude sentir el doble sentido en las palabras de Alice, pero Edward no entendió nada y nos miró a ambas con extrañeza.

-¿Qué ha querido decir mi hermana?- Me preguntó al oído con su hermosa y grave voz -¿Y que haces tu aquí?

-Es una larga historia- Susurré encantada por el acercamiento que teníamos en esos momentos -Ven conmigo, por favor.

Él nos miró a Alice y a mi durante algunos segundos meditando lo que hacer, hasta que finalmente asintió y me cogió de la mano para irnos de ahí. Nunca en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de salir de un sitio, ya que me estaba agobiando solo de pensar en que tendría que desfilar por esa maldita pasarela de nuevo.

Salimos por la puerta por la cual yo había entrado, y en un principio Emmett miró a Edward compungido antes de bajar la mirada avergonzado ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos? El pobre Emmett me daba pena, no parecía tan mal chico.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Pregunté.

-Es una larga historia- Me respondió con las mismas palabras que había usado yo minutos antes -Primero tú, estoy muy intrigado.

Sonrió de manera torcida, de forma que provocó que mi corazón se acelerara. Esa sonrisa era tan extremadamente perfecta que no había palabras para describir lo que sentía.

Me llevó hasta un parque con varios tipos de árboles y nos sentamos al lado de una fuente que expulsaba chorros de agua de distintas formas. Edward aprovechó que pasaba por allí un vendedor de comida ambulante para comprar dos sándwich de queso junto con dos refrescos.

-Vale...eh...te vi en la tele con una chica- Empecé a hablar -Y Rosalie me insistió en venir a verte y descubrir como tu vida ha cambiado tanto...pero obviamente si ella es tu hermana ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¿Y quién pensabas que era Alice?- Preguntó curioso.

Me puse colorada al instante.

-Pensaba que era tu novia...solo sentía curiosidad.

Se quedó callado unos segundos mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich y observaba la fuente. Me asusté un poco de su reacción, hasta que de un momento a otro soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti- Dijo sin dejar de reírse de forma histérica -Se que es una locura ¿Pero hay algo normal en este mundo? Tu eres una chica que recoge vagabundos y después los busca por "curiosidad" y yo...soy un simple hombre que no ha dejado de pensar en la noche que pasamos juntos.

-Yo tampoco la he olvidado- Confesé -Fue maravillosa. La mejor de mi vida, sin duda.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, pero esta vez nos mirábamos el uno al otro a los ojos. Esos increíbles ojos verdes que tenía hicieron que me perdiera en ellos y que poco a poco nuestros rostros se juntaran hasta casi unirse en un beso. Conseguí juntar todo mi valor para retirar mi rostro a tiempo ¡Lo nuestro era imposible! Yo iría a la universidad y el estaría en la otra parte del mundo casi de por vida...no podía ilusionarme.

Edward pareció decepcionado ante mi reacción porque no añadió nada más y agachó la mirada.

-Desde que Renata me dejó en la calle Alice me buscó por todos lados...y me encontró días después de lo que pasó contigo. Mis padres no me odiaban como yo pensaba, y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Gracias a mi padre nada ha salido publicado en la prensa, al menos nada demasiado importante que pudiera dañarme.

-Eh...no entiendo ¿Quién es tu padre?- Pregunté confusa -Soy lenta de mente, lo siento.

Soltó una carcajada ante mis palabras. Aproveché que se dedicaba a contar su historia para comerme el sándwich sin hacer demasiado el ridículo.

-Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, uno de los importantes cirujanos neurólogos de este mundo. Desde que mi hermana y yo nacimos él prohibió que algo se publicara de nosotros, y por eso nunca me viste. Puede que escucharas algo de los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, pero nunca llegaste a saber nada real. Cuando cumplimos dieciocho años compró todos los derechos sobre nuestra historia, aunque a Alice no le gustó demasiado.

-Oh...- Contesté simplemente, dando la imagen de ser más estúpida aún -Vaya...

-Lo sé, es algo extraño- Me dijo con una sonrisa -Pero gracias a eso Alice ha podido empezar de cero y demostrar su talento sin que nadie la critique por ser hija de quién es. No la conocían antes, y todos sus fans la aman desde que empezó a triunfar por si misma, no por ayuda de nadie.

-Pero Edward ¡Eres multimillonario y vivías en la calle!- Grité asombrada, entendiendo por fin lo que me había dicho. Lo estaba asimilando todo con lentitud, ya que sino no entendería nada -Y lo peor es que ahora debes de pensar que me acerqué a ti por interés.

-¡No!- Exclamó como si la idea le asqueara -Yo se que tú no eres así...tu eres diferente, demasiado inocente.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo c: no he podido escribir antes porque ni los estudios me han dejado ni estaba de humor para escribir cosas tipo románticas...lo siento. Espero que no me odiéis por la tardanza. **


	9. capítulo 9

**VAGABUNDO DE OJOS VERDES**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Durante una hora Edward me estuvo enseñando unos monumentos de Londres, y yo me arrepentí de no tener mi cámara de fotos en ese momento para llevarme algunos recuerdos. Al menos me reconfortaba saber que tendría una semana entera para poder hacerlo. Aunque ya no estaría con Edward…

Se me había olvidado por completo el pequeño detalle que tenía que contarle, hasta que una llamada que recibió me lo recordó.

-Hola mamá- Contestó al teléfono -¿Qué Alice dice qué…? ¿Qué haces en una tienda para bebes?- Hizo una pausa mientras ponía los ojos como platos -¿Qué yo qué? Mamá…creo que Alice y tú estáis delirando ¿Para qué quiere papá revisar a…?- Entonces me miró con una ceja arqueada.

Me puse roja como un tomate cuando comprendí que era lo que estaba pasando ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Edward me había descubierto en cuestión de segundos. Debía echar a correr cuanto antes. Y antes de que colgara el teléfono lo hice.

Debido a que estábamos en una calle recta corrí todo lo que pude pero por desgracia yo era una patosa y Edward demasiado rápido. No tardó demasiado en sujetarme por la espalda y frenar mi espantosa y desesperada carrera.

-Bella…cariño, ¿Me puedes explicar porque mi madre me acaba de llamar diciéndome que está comprando ropa para bebe porque va a ser abuela?

-Que cosa tan extraña…no tengo ni idea de porque hace eso- Mentí. Pero también era pésima en eso –Tu familia está loca.

Con una mano me dio la vuelta para que quedara de frente con él. Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y mi cordura se iba a ir al garete de un momento a otro. Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, y aproveché la ocasión para aspirar su grandioso olor.

-Bella, sabes que mientes fatal- Dijo con una suave risa. Todo ese asunto le estaba divirtiendo ¡Pues yo no le veía la gracia a nada! Su familia me iba a odiar…aunque tampoco importaba mucho, en cuanto volviera a Forks no los volvería a ver -¿Por qué piensa mi hermana que estás embarazada? No es que no me gustara la idea de ser padre, pero si lo estuvieras se te notaria un leve bulto en tu barriguita. Y no es el caso.

-¡Fue idea de Rosalie! Yo no quería…pero ella dijo que era la única forma de que Alice me llevara contigo- Me puse más roja aún cuando dije eso. Mierda, ahora él sabía que había estado desesperada por verle –Ella…dijo que era la única forma para…hablar contigo. Yo no…

En menos de un suspiro tenía sus hermosos y suaves labios unidos a los míos. Correspondí al instante, sintiendo el deseo recorriendo cada parte de mi piel ¡Este hombre era único! Solo él podía provocar que todo mi ser se revolucionara en menos de un segundo. Pasé mis manos por su pelo para atraerlo más a mí, y el no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento para evitarlo.

Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire. Pero seguimos abrazados y en un completo silencio, sin que ninguno de los quisiera romperlo.

-¿Me perdonas?- Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, pero te va a tocar a ti explicarle las cosas a mi hermana- Soltó una carcajada –Es mi venganza.

Asentí sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Era tan hermoso cuando sonreía, aun más que de costumbre. Cuando, a regañadientes, nos separamos del abrazo, Edward hizo una llamada a su familia para que nos esperaran en su casa.

Después pedimos un taxi y fuimos hasta la casa de Edward, aunque más bien podría decir mansión. Estaba ubicada algo alejada del resto de viviendas y estaba rodeada de algunos árboles. El taxista nos dejó detrás de una enorme reja, que daba a un camino y por fin a la casa.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Edward.

-Eh…es grande- Admití sin dejar de mirar todo eso con los ojos como platos. Era más multimillonario de lo que había imaginado.

Entremos por un enorme recibidor que estaba decorado y adornado de forma perfecta y bonita. Había muebles blancos y negros, todos a juego. Todo era increíblemente perfecto en esa casa.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Alice cuando Edward y yo llegamos -¡Ya estoy diseñando la ropa para el bebe…! ¡Va a ser todo increíble!- Se veía tan ilusionada mientras me decía eso que no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-¡Para…por favor! No hay bebe- Confesé.

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Edward y entonces no pude evitar bajar la mirada avergonzada. Alice me miró por unos instantes sin comprender, dándome a entender que quería que continuara hablando.

-Hace tiempo…encontré a Edward en un banco y le ofrecí mi casa para pasar la noche- No añadiría que la pasemos juntos por nada del mundo –Eh…después se fue y no volví a saber nada hasta que hace poco lo vi en la tele. Tuve curiosidad y vine a Londres con mi amiga Rosalie para verlo y…que me contara como había cambiado tanto de vida. La idea del bebe fue de Rosalie, y la mataré cuando la vea.

-¡Ay, eres tan inocente!- Dijo Alice lanzándose hacia mí para darme un abrazo –No soy estúpida, sabía que si Edward hubiera tenido algo con alguien me lo hubiera contado…Solo quería descubrir mis sospechas.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Él sabía la verdad desde el principio, aunque no entendía como.

-Sabía que cuando mi madre me llamo era mentira- Me explicó Edward sin perder la sonrisa –Alice no es tan tonta para creer tus embustes.

Me quedé mirando a cuadros a los dos hermanos. Parecían comunicarse con la mirada de una forma extraña.

-Lo que no entiendo es…¿Qué sospecha tenías?

-Desde que encontré a Edward no dejaba de hablar de una chica, y cuando tu apareciste pensé que eras tú ¡Y he acertado!

Ahora fue su turno de ponerse colorado como un tomate, y el mío de reírme.

-Creo que si no hubieras venido tú…el hubiera ido a buscarte.

Esme y Carlisle se acercaron más aún a donde yo estaba y entonces volví a ponerme nerviosa.

-Quiero presentarme formalmente, soy Esme Cullen. Encantada de conocerte Bella, y muchas gracias por haber acogido a mi hijo cuando nadie más lo hizo- Me dio un tierno abrazo que me hizo sonreír –Por si tienes curiosidad, Rosalie solo me dijo que eras una vieja amiga de mi hijo, no insinuó nada de bebes.

Asentí agradecida por sus palabras.

-Yo también quiero agradecerte por eso y presentarme. Soy Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward. Me alegra mucho conocerte al fin, mi hijo se quedó corto cuando nos hablaba de tu belleza.

-Encantada de conocerles- Dije volviendo a reírme –Edward es maravilloso, tienen suerte de tener un hijo como él.

-¡Por favor, no nos hables de usted!- Dijo Esme -¿Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar? Mientras tanto que Alice te lleve a la habitación de invitados.

-Eh…no hace falta, me estoy quedando en un hotel con mi amiga Rosalie…

-¡Insisto en que te quedes aquí en todo lo que dure tu estancia en Londres!- Dijo Esme –Te lo debemos.

-¡Vamos, va a ser un tiempo inolvidable para ti!- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Ya verás lo buenas amigas que seremos!

Asentí un poco avergonzada por esa suposición. Pero probablemente sí, seriamos grandes amigas.

* * *

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo :D

Al fin tengo tiempo para escribir. He aprobado todo en el instituto :') bueno se que no os importa xD pero me hacía ilusión decirlo.

Espero que os haya gustado :D

Un saludo ^^


End file.
